


Right on Time

by nanasekei



Series: Happy Steve Bingo Fills [23]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/pseuds/nanasekei
Summary: Steve shifted, staring at the door. As he waited for Jarvis to call Tony, he almost wished he hadn’t shown up. He had clearly misread the importance of this, if Tony wasn’t ready.





	Right on Time

**Author's Note:**

> For my "First Dates" square on the Happy Steve Bingo. Thanks to Sheron for the beta! <3

Steve shifted, staring at the door. As he waited for Jarvis to call Tony, he almost wished he hadn’t shown up. He had clearly misread the importance of this, if Tony wasn’t ready.

His cheeks heated with embarrassment. He probably looked like such a fool, standing there in military formalwear. He hadn’t been sure if that was a good choice, but Tony said the place was fancy, and it _was_ the nicest thing Steve owned. Maybe it wasn’t on par with Tony’s ridiculously expensive clothes, but it was a respectable outfit, in Steve’s opinion. Still, right now, he felt overdressed and hot, half-wishing he had at least attempted to buy something more modern, even if he loathed going to stores.

And the flowers. Were they even a good idea? If Tony was a woman, Steve would know bringing flowers was appropriate. But Tony was very much not a woman, and now Steve wasn’t sure if the flowers would be out of place, or if maybe Tony would be insulted by them – thinking Steve was implying he was like a woman, or not a man, or…

The door opened, mercifully taking Steve out of his thoughts. Tony stood there in a half-buttoned red shirt and black trousers, hair slightly messy. Steve’s first reaction was an uncomfortable wave of warmth and desire, followed by sheer annoyance.

“You’re late,” he grunted.

Tony raised his eyebrows. “What? No, I’m not. We said eight.”

Steve scowled at him, a spike of anger growing in his chest. He angrily pushed one of his sleeves up, showing the goddamn clock he put on at the last minute because the fact that it was Tony’s gift made him think he should wear it. “It _is_ eight.”

Tony held onto Steve’s wrist, turning the clock to get a better look. Steve wanted to get angry at the unnecessary touch, but the feel of Tony’s long, strong fingers send a shiver down his spine.

Tony smiled. “No, darling, your clock is ahead. Daylight savings ended yesterday.”

Steve blinked as he processed the information. Tony wasn’t late. Steve was the one who was early. “Oh.”

Tony’s blue eyes flickered over Steve’s figure, taking him in, and his lips curled into a downright appreciate grin.

“You look wonderful,” Tony practically purred. Steve felt his cheeks warming, and then Tony’s eyes stopped on the flowers. “Are those for me?”

Steve shifted uncomfortably, then nodded, wordlessly.

“Oh, darling.” Tony smiled brightly, taking the flowers and sniffing them. It was exaggerated (everything about Tony was exaggerated), but it still made something swell in Steve’s chest. “Thank you. They’re beautiful.”

He leaned forward, hands coming to Steve’s shoulders, pressing a kiss on his mouth. Steve expected the warm, wet feel of Tony’s tongue against his, but, to his surprise, Tony kept the kiss chaste, pulling back to stare at Steve with bright, fond eyes.

“Come inside,” he said. “I’ll be ready in a minute, and then we can leave.”

Steve nodded, a little overwhelmed by the delicacy of the kiss. When Tony turned around for Steve to follow him, he allowed himself a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Apparently, I can't write ults unless it's fluffy.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos warm my heart. And if you want to, you can [reblog the fic here](http://elcorhamletlive.tumblr.com/post/180665182705/right-on-time-nanasekei-marvel-ultimates).


End file.
